maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
This is a list of MAD episodes in the order of which they were aired. '[[Season 1|'SEASON ONE']]: September 6, 2010 - June 20, 2011' Episode 1: '[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly]] (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of ''Avatar'', ''CSI: Miami'' and ''iCarly'') Episode 2: '[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars]] (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of ''Transformers'', ''Star Wars: the Clone Wars'') Episode 3: '[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime]] (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of ''2012'' and Disney's ''101 Dalmatians'', ''Grey's Anatomy'' and anime characters) Episode 4: '[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee]] (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of ''Star Trek'', ''Glee'') Episode 5: '[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition]] (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of WALL·E and ''the Terminator'', ''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'') Episode 6: '[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud]] (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' and Disney's ''Peter Pan'', Batman and ''Family Feud'') Episode 7: '[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore]] (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog and ''Cloverfield'', ''Big Time Rush'' and Mt. Rushmore) Episode 8: '[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild]] (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of ''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' and Megan Fox, ''Man vs. Wild'') Episode 9: '[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin]] (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of ''I Love You, Man'' and Iron Man, ''Ben 10'' and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: '[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor]] (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of ''Clash of the Titans'', Disney's ''Zeke and Luther'' and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: '[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.]] (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's ''UP'' and MTV's ''Jersey Shore'', Mickey Mouse and [[House M.D.|''House M.D.]]) '''Episode 12: '[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of ''the Da Vinci Code'' and Dr. Seuss' ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'', ''Chuck'') Episode 13: '[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth]] (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' and ''the Wonderful World of Disney'', ''Malcolm in the Middle'' and ''the Lord of the Rings'') Episode 14: '[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER]] (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of ''Pokémon'' and ''Jurassic Park'', [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]] and [[ER|''ER]]) Episode 15: '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]] (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of ''So You Think You Can Dance'' and DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon'', [[Yo Gabba Gabba!|''Yo Gabba Gabba!]] and Lady Gaga) '''Episode 16: '[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of ''the A-Team'', video game characters and ''America's Next Top Model'') Episode 17: '[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man]] (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and ''the Bourne Identity'', ''Two and a Half Men'') Episode 18: '[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air]] (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of ''the Karate Kid'', ''the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' and ''District 9'') Episode 19: '[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210]] (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of ''HOP'' and ''COPS'', ''Naruto'' and ''90210'') Episode 20: '[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre]] (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and ''Bee Movie'', ''Law & Order'' and Shrek) Episode 21: '[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana]] (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and ''True Grit'', ''Hannah Montana'') Episode 22: '[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark]] (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of ''the Social Network'', ''Smallville'' and'' Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) '''Episode 23: '[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of ''Twilight'' and ''High School Musical'', ''the Avengers'' and ''Adventure Time'') Episode 24: '[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory]] (original airdate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of ''Arthur'' and ''Thor'', ''the Big Bang Theory'' and ''Twilight'') Episode 25: '[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice]] (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of ''Limitless'' and'' Kermit the Frog from [[the Muppets|''the Muppets]], the Office ''and the X-Men) '''Episode 26: '[[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] (original airdate: June 20, 2011) (Parody of ''Source Code'' and'' Star Wars, and "Firework" by Katy Perry) '[[Season 2|'SEASON TWO']]: August 22, 2011 - April 23, 2012' '''Episode 1 (27): '[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] (original airdate: August 22, 2011) (Parody of ''Rio'' and Planet Oa from ''Green Lantern'', Thomas the Tank Engine and ''Unstoppable'') Episode 2 (28): '[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent]] (original airdate: August 29, 2011) (Parody of ''Super 8'' and the 80's, Captain America and ''America's Got Talent'') Episode 3 (29): '[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy]] (original airdate: September 5, 2011) (Parody of DreamWorks' ''Kung Fu Panda'', ''Destroy Build Destroy'' and ''Bob the Builder'') Episode 4 (30): '[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian]] (original airdate: September 12, 2011) (Parody of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'', ''Conan the Barbarian'' and ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'') Episode 5 (31): '[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It]] (original airdate: September 19, 2011) (Parody of ''Fast Five'' and Winnie the Pooh, ''Minute to Win It'' and ''TRON: Legacy'') Episode 6 (32): '[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats]] (original airdate: September 26, 2011) (Parody of ''Cowboys & Aliens'' and ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', ''ThunderCats'') Episode 7 (33): '[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred]] (original airdate: October 3, 2011) (Parody of ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' and ''the Smurfs'', ''the Walking Dead'' and Fred Figglehorn) Episode 8 (34): '[[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft]] (original airdate: October 17, 2011) (Parody of the X Games and ''X-Men: First Class'', ''Criminal Minds'' and ''Minecraft'') Episode 9 (35): '[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy]] (original airdate: October 24, 2011) (Parody of ''Kitchen Nightmares'' and Tim Burton's ''the Nightmare Before Christmas'', ''How I Met Your Mother'') Episode 10 (36): '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras]] (original airdate: November 7, 2011) (Parody of Wolverine from the X-Men and ''Footloose'', ''Toddlers & Tiaras'' and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head) Episode 11 (37): '[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice]] (original airdate: November 14, 2011) (Parody of ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'', ''the Celebrity Apprentice'') Episode 12 (38): '[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear]] (original airdate: November 21, 2011) (Parody of ''Moneyball'' and ''Dragon Ball Z'', Green Lantern and ''Care Bears'') Episode 13 (39): '[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker]] (original airdate: November 28, 2011) (Parody of Spy vs. Spy and ''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'', superheroes and ''the Millionaire Matchmaker'') Episode 14 (40): '[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16]] (original airdate: December 5, 2011) (Parody of ''Captain America: the First Avenger'', ''My Super Sweet 16'' and ''Supernatural'') Episode 15 (41): '[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus]] (original airdate: December 12, 2011) (Parody of ''LOST'', ''Undercover Boss'' and Santa Claus) Episode 16 (42): '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue]] (original airdate: January 23, 2012) (Parody of ''the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' and ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'', Cookie Monster from ''Sesame Street'' and ''Rookie Blue'') Episode 17 (43): '[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls]] (original airdate: January 30, 2012) (Parody of [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]] and [[We Bought a Zoo|''We Bought a Zoo]], ''2 Broke Girls'' and ''the Powerpuff Girls'') Episode 18 (44): '[[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious]] (original airdate: February 6, 2012) (Parody of Dolphin Tale and Disney's Phineas and Ferb, Dr. Victor von Doom and [[Victorious|''VIC'TORi'OUS'']]) Episode 19 (45): '[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O]] (original airdate: February 13, 2012) (Parody of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and ''War Horse'', ''the Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' and Lion-O of the ThunderCats) Episode 20 (46): '[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For]] (original airdate: February 27, 2012) (Parody of Al Pacino and ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'', "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song) and ''Super Friends'') Episode 21 (47): '[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp]] (original airdate: March 5, 2012) (Parody of Real Steel, ''Celebrity Wife Swap'' and'' Shrek) '''Episode 22 (48): '[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] (original airdate: March 26, 2012) (Parody of Garfield and ''Field of Dreams'','' [[I Hate My Teenage Daughter|''I Hate My Teenage Daughter]] and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') Episode 23 (49): '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman]] (original airdate: April 2, 2012) (Parody of ''the Adventures of Tintin'' and TaunTaun from ''Star Wars'', ''Everybody Loves Raymond'' and Rayman) Episode 24 (50): '[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba]] (original airdate: April 9, 2012) (Parody of ''Ocean's Eleven'' and Harry Potter, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera and Jabba the Hutt from ''Star Wars'') Episode 25 (51): '[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill]] (original airdate: April 16, 2012) (Parody of ''Mission: Impossible'', ''New Girl'' and Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'') Episode 26 (52): '[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash]] (original airdate: April 23, 2012) (Parody of ''iCarly'' and ''Chronicle'', Hulk and ''Smash'') '[[Season 3|'SEASON THREE']]: May 28, 2012 - March 4, 2013' Episode 1 (53): '[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope]] (original airdate: May 28, 2012) (Parody of ''the Iron Giant'' and ''the Iron Lady'', ''Raising Hope'' and ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'') Episode 2 (54): '[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash]] (original airdate: June 4, 2012) (Parody of ''John Carter'', ''Franklin & Bash'' and Crash Bandicoot) Episode 3 (55): '[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation]] (original airdate: June 11, 2012) (Parody of ''Battleship'' and ''Titanic'', ''Jurassic Park'' and ''Parks and Recreation'') Episode 4 (56): '[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters]] (original airdate: June 18, 2012) (Parody of Betty White and ''Snow White & the Huntsman'', Ancient Greek mythology and ''MythBusters'') Episode 5 (57): '[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus]] (original airdate: June 25, 2012) (Parody of ''I Am Legend'' and Dr. Seuss' ''the Lorax'', ''Modern Family'' and ''the Family Circus'') Episode 6 (58): '[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie]] (original airdate: July 23, 2012) (Parody of ''This Means War'' and War Machine from ''Iron Man'', ''iCarly'' and Charlie Brown from ''Peanuts'') Episode 7 (59): '[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild]] (original airdate: July 30, 2012) (Parody of ''the Artist'' and mixed martial arts, Aquaman and ''Man vs. Wild'') Episode 8 (60): '[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure]] (original airdate: August 6, 2012) (Parody of ''the Hunger Games'', ''the Poseidon Adventure'') Episode 9 (61): Average-ers / Legend of Dora '(original airdate: September 13, 2012) (Parody of the Avengers, [[the Legend of Korra|''the Legend of Korra]] and ''Dora the Explorer'') 'Episode 10 (62): Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest '(original airdate: September 20, 2012) (Parody of ''Men in Black 3'' and ''Back to the Future'', ''Pokémon'' and ''Person of Interest'') 'Episode 11 (63): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro '(original airdate: September 27, 2012) (Parody of ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' and ''Kid Icarus'', ''the Adjustment Bureau'' and Winnie the Pooh) 'Episode 12 (64): '[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'''Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon]] (original airdate: October 4, 2012) (Parody of ''Taken 2'' and Disney and Pixar's ''Finding Nemo'', ''Once Upon a Time'' and Cartoon Network) Episode 13 (65): '[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S]] (original airdate: October 11, 2012) (Parody of DreamWorks' ''Madagascar'', ''F·R·I·E·N·D·S'') Episode 14 (66): The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! '(original airdate: October 18, 2012) (Parody of [[the Amazing Spider-Man|''the Amazing Spider-Man]] and Nicki Minaj, [[Go, Diego, Go!|''Go, Diego, Go!]] and [[Dragon Ball|''Dragon Ball Z]]) 'Episode 15 (67): '[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan]] (original airdate: October 25, 2012) (Parody of ''Frankenweenie'' and Winnie the Pooh, ''ParaNorman'' and Morgan Freeman) Episode 16 (68): '[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths]] (original airdate: November 1, 2012) (Parody of ''the Dark Knight Rises'' and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, ''Lemmings'' and ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'') Episode 17 (69): '[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans]] (original airdate: November 8, 2012) (Parody of ''Total Recall'' and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, Thor and ''the Backyardigans'') Episode 18 (70): '[[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm]] (original airdate: November 15, 2012) (Parody of ''the Bourne Legacy'', NBC's ''Grimm'') Episode 19 (71): '[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge]] (original airdate: November 29, 2012) (Parody of ''Here Comes the Boom'' and Dr. Victor von Doom, ''BrainSurge'' and ''Men in Black 3'') Episode 20 (72): '[[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar]] (original airdate: December 6, 2012) (Parody of ''Fantastic Four'' and ''Four Christmases'', ''White Collar'' and Santa Claus) Episode 21 (73): Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project (original airdate: January 21, 2013) (Parody of ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', ''the Mindy Project'' and Garfield) Episode 22 (74): The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors (original airdate: January 28, 2013) (Parody of'' the Perks of Being a Wallflower and Spider-Man, [[Regular Show|''Regular Show]] and Shogun Warriors) Episode 23 (75): '[[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON]] (original airdate: February 4, 2013) (Parody of ''the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2'', Gollum from ''the Lord of the Rings'' and NBC's ''Go On'') Episode 24 (76): '[[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo]] (original airdate: February 18, 2013) (Parody of ''Life of Pi'' and Dr. Seuss' ''the Cat in the Hat'', ''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo'' and Yogi Bear) Episode 25 (77): '[[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler]] (original airdate: February 25, 2013) (Parody of James Bond's 23rd film,'' Skyfall, "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Disney's [[Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja|''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja]]) Episode 26 (78): George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes (original airdate: March 4, 2013) (Parody of George Washington and ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'', ''Star Wars'' and NBC's ''Stars Earn Stripes'') '[[Season 4|'SEASON FOUR']]: April 1, 2013 - TBA' Episode 1 (79): '[[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein]] (original airdate: April 1, 2013) (Parody of Steven Spielberg's ''Lincoln'' and King Kong, Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and ''Crash & Bernstein'') Episode 2 (80): Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate '(original airdate: April 8, 2013) (Parody of [[Pokémon|''Pokémon]] and Disney and Pixar's [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]], Bane and FOX's [[Ben and Kate|''Ben and Kate]]) 'Episode 3 (81): Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory '(original airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of Disney's ''Wreck-It Ralph'' and Gandalf the Grey from ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', ''the Big Bang Theory'' and Big Bird from ''Sesame Street'') 'Episode 4 (82): Les the Miz / The Lex Factor '(original airdate: April 22, 2013) (Parody of ''Les Misérables'' and the Miz, ''the X Factor'' and ''Lex Luthor'') 'Episode 5 (83): '[[Papa / 1600 Finn|'''Papa / 1600 Finn]] (original airdate: May 13, 2013) (Parody of ''Mama'' and Papa Smurf from ''the Smurfs'', ''1600 Penn'' and Finn the Human from ''Adventure Time'') Episode 6 (84): '[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log]] (original airdate: May 20, 2013) (Parody of ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", Disney's ''Dog with a Blog'' and ''Star Trek'') Episode 7 (85): '''[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] (original airdate: May 27, 2013) (Parody of Superman and [[Escape from Planet Earth|''Escape from Planet Earth]], the X-Men and ''the Mentalist'') Episode 8 (86): POblivion / Umbrellamentary (original airdate: June 17, 2013) (Parody of Po from DreamWorks' ''Kung Fu Panda'' and ''Oblivion'', ''Elementary'' and Disney's ''Mary Poppins'') Episode 9 (87): Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers '(original airdate: June 24, 2013) (Parody of [[Jaws|''Jaws]] and Disney's ''Oz the Great and Powerful'', ''Betty White's Off Their Rockers'' and Mr. Spock from ''Star Trek'') 'Episode 10 (88): Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice '(original airdate: July 1, 2013) (Parody of ''Jack the Giant Slayer'', NBC's ''the Voice'' and Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'') 'Episode 11 (89): The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush '(original airdate: July 29, 2013) (Parody of ''the Great Gatsby'' and Batman, ''Big Time Rush'' and ''Gold Rush'') 'Episode 12 (90): First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty '(original airdate: August 5, 2013) (Parody of ''White House Down'', Scrooge McDuck and ''Duck Dynasty'') 'Episode 13 (91): After Bert / Downton Shaggy '(original airdate: August 12, 2013) (Parody of After Earth and Bert from ''Sesame Street'', ''Downton Abbey'' and Shaggy Rogers from ''Scooby-Doo'') 'Episode 14 (92): '[[Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?|'''Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?]] (original airdate: September 2, 2013) (Parody of ''the Lone Ranger'' and ''Rango'', ''Doctor Who'' and [[Whose Line is it Anyway?|''Whose Line is it Anyway?]]) '''Episode 15 (93): '[[Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community|'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community']] (original airdate: September 9, 2013) (Parody of ''Iron Man 3'', Disney and Pixar's ''Monsters University'' and NBC's'' Community) '''Episode 16 (94): '[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank']] (original airdate: September 16, 2013) (Parody of ''Star Trek Into Darkness'', ABC's ''Shark Tank'' and'' Iron Man) '''Episode 17 (95): '[[The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele|'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele']] (original airdate: September 23, 2013) (Parody of the Flash and ''the Fast and the Furious'', ''Saved by the Bell'' and Adele) Episode 18 (96): '[[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?]] (original airdate: September 30, 2013) (Parody of ''Warm Bodies'', [[Does Someone Have to Go?|''Does Someone Have to Go?]] and Planet Oa from [[Green Lantern|''Green Lantern]]) Episode 19 (97): Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit! (original airdate: October 7, 2013) (Parody of ''Pacific Rim'' and [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]], Dr. Seuss' [[Horton Hears a Who!|''Horton Hears a Who!]] and [[Whodunnit?|''Whodunnit?]]) '''Episode 20 (98):' [[World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat|'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat']] (original airdate: October 14, 2013) (Parody of ''World War Z'', Captain Marvel and Nickelodeon's ''Sam & Cat'') Episode 21 (99): Doraline / Monster Mashville (original airdate: October 21, 2013) (Parody of ''Dora the Explorer'' and ''Coraline'', "Monster Mash" by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and ABC's ''Nashville'') Episode 22 (100): MAD's 100th Episode Special '''(original airdate: November 11, 2013) '''Episode 23 (101): The Dullverine / Under the Dumb (original airdate: November 18, 2013) (Parody of the Wolverine, Under the Dome) Episode 24 (102): Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F. (oiginal airdate: November 25, 2013) (Parody of the Hunger Games, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Smurfs) Episode 25 (103): '''TBA '''Episode 26 (104): '''TBA Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse Trivia *The entire series premiered on Monday, September 6, 2010, starting with '''Avaturd / CSiCarly. *MAD Season 1 goes from Avaturd / CSiCarly to Force Code / Flammable. *MAD Season 2 goes from RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine to iChronicle / Hulk Smash. *MAD Season 3 goes from The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope to George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes. *So far, MAD Season 4 goes from Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein to Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F. We're not sure if there will be a couple more episodes left because of MAD's 100th Episode Special. *In the list of episodes of MAD, there are three Halloween episodes (Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy, FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan, and Doraline / Monster Mashville), a Thanksgiving episode (The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm), and three Christmas episodes (Da Grinchy Code / Duck, FROST / Undercover Claus, and Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar). Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse